Interviewing Jack Mercer
The two speakers are Mr. Thomas Moore, one of the Fleischer studio's animators and Mr. Jack Mercer, the director of dialog. If any of you imagine that an animator is an instrument for registering electrical discharges, Mr. Moore will put you right and give a real account of the importance of an animator's work in the drawing and painting of a cartoon. Mr. Mercer hasn't got much to say about this side of the cartoon making, but he's going to show you who's behind the strange sounds and chatter that accompany the characters in a cartoon. Jack Mercer: "Good evening, Mr. Moore." Thomas Moore: "Hello, Jack, what are you doing here?" Jack Mercer: "I'm going to be the interviewer, so just assume that I know nothing at all about the making of cartoons." Thomas Moore: "What do you mean-assume?" Jack Mercer: "I walked into that. Well on with the interview. I'm sure everyone is interested in animated cartoons. Will you tell us something of their history." Thomas Moore: "Thomas Edison experimented with the idea of animated drawings as early as 1900, but the first man to make an animated cartoon film was the great cartoonist, Windsor McCay. The idea struck him as he observed his young son flipping the pages of a book of "Magic Pictures." After many months of extensive study, he made an animated version of his cartoon strip, "Little Nemo in Slumber Land." But he considered this film only an experiment and in 1909, two years after his first attempt, he made the first film for exhibition, "Gertie, the Dinosaur." Prior to 1922, most animated cartoons were made with paper cut-outs and were pretty crude." Jack Mercer: "You mean sorta like cutting out paper dolls, eh?" Thomas Moore: "Yes, exactly. You should know. The drawings of the characters in different positions were cut-out and pasted over a simple background and then photographed in sequence. But since that time many improvements have been made, so that today we have the full length feature cartoon." Jack Mercer: "A great many people seem to think that the full length cartoon involves a different and more complicated process of production." Thomas Moore: "The only real difference is a matter of length, the feature being much longer permits the story to be told with more finesse and detail. The average short requires about 10,000 drawings and takes approximately seven minutes to be shown on the screen, while the full -length feature requires more than a quarter-million drawings and runs over an hour." Jack Mercer: "There certainly has been a great advance made in the industry. Why don't you tell our listeners how the work on the modern cartoon begins?" Thomas Moore: "Gladly. The modern studio is a beehive of activity, highly systematized." Jack Mercer: "In simple language you mean they do a lot of work." Thomas Moore: "It takes over 230 artists and technicians at least ten weeks to prepare the drawings which make up an animated movie cartoon. Work on the cartoon begins when the musical director and scenario writers call into conference a few of the head artist animators." Jack Mercer: "Tell 'em I'm in the Story Dept." Thomas Moore: "They discuss the principal gags. The music which is to be adapted to the plot is selected. By the way, Jack, you are in the story department. I'm sure you could explain just how your department functions." Jack Mercer: "Huh? Oh. To be sure. To be sure. Well, the first thing we do is try to get an idea or facsimile-" Thomas Moore: "And after getting the idea of synopsis, the story men write a script in complete form for the animators. In order to do this they must know all the cartoon characters intimately-how they think and how they react. They must know the limitations imposed upon them by the censors, by the audiences, and by the technicalities of production. In other words, a certain subject might be flattered by an incident that would insult the next. You may like a picture that I thought dull and boring. So if the script can please some of the people part of the time, then the job is well-done." Jack Mercer: "Then the story goes to the Animation Department- and that's how we write stories." Thomas Moore: "Very good, Jack. The head animator, upon receiving a new story, visualizes the picture and roughly lays it out illustrating each scene. He then calls his group together for a conference, when through analysis and discussion, they try to get into the mood of the story. The scenes are then divided amongst the group and they start to work. And that is where the fun begins. If you are unexpectedly walked in on a group of animators at work, you would probably be amazed at what you saw. For the chances are, you would find one chap standing in front of a full-size mirror gesticulating wildly and making horrible faces at himself. Another on roller skates in the center of the room would be trying to act like Olive Oyl, while a couple of his colleagues offer helpful suggestions such as: 'Tom try that fall again, only this time throw your feet higher so that when you land you weight is more concentrated in one spot. We want to see how high you bounce.' The survivors then sit at their desks and attempt to draw on paper what they saw. An animator never knows what he may be called on to draw next. It might range from a pygmy wedding ceremony to a Giant ball game." Jack Mercer: "Personally, I'm a Brooklyn fan." Thomas Moore: "You would be..." Jack Mercer: "I resemble that!" Thomas Moore: "At this point, I would like to make an observation. In order to be an animator, one must be slightly wacky." Jack Mercer: "You should make a very successful animator, Mr. Moore." Thomas Moore: "Thank you so much. But drawing is not the only phase of the animator's work, for he must give complete instructions to each department as to the handling of his scene. He is director, actor, technician." Jack Mercer: "And wacky." Thomas Moore: "The animator does not make every drawing, for that would take up too much of his time. He only makes the extremes, of key drawings, and then an assistant or 'in-betweener,' completes the scene. For instance, if he wants to animate an apple falling from a tree as it starts to fall and another at the end of the fall. The in-betweeners, then make the drawings that will carry the apple from one position to the other. The animator regulates the speed of the fall by indicating the number of drawings that must be made between the two positions. When the animator starts his scene of the apple falling, he first makes a rough drawing of layout to serve as guide to the Background Department, for every action has to take place in a proper setting or location. With this guide the background artists make a detailed and carefully rendered water-color drawing of the scene." Jack Mercer: "And that completes the work on the picutre." Thomas Moore: "No, the picture is far from being completed after the animators have done their job, and an enormous volume of technical work is necessary before the 'shooting', or photography, can take place. In the Ink Department, each drawing is traced on transparent celluloids. This work plays a very important part in the general scheme of preparing for the camera." Jack Mercer: "Oh, then the drawings are ready for photographing?" Thomas Moore: "No. The Coloring Department now receives the celluloids together with the corresponding animators' drawings. The Colorers, or Opaquers, fill in all the blank spaces between the ink lines with paint of various shades. All colors and shades are used for the purpose. This process is highly technical and the task is very arduous, but very important; as only a perfectly colored set of drawings will result in clear and perfect photography." Jack Mercer: "Well, how do you photograph these individual drawings so they will appear to move?" Thomas Moore: "The photographing process for cartoons is essentially the same as in regular moving pictures. The same type of camera catches the progressive movements of the cartoon character, recording each successive movement. The difference between the regular and the cartoon camera is only in the speed of operation. When filming a regular moving picture, the camera runs 90 feet of film per minute. Not so the cartoon camera, where individual drawings are being photographed. The work here proceeds very slowly because of the time spent by the operator for removing the photographed drawing and then assembling and adjusting the celluloids for the next photograph. One foot of film may take a whole hour to photograph, and the camera, instead of photographing 90 feet a minute, as in the case of the regular moving picture, may take a whole day to photograph 30 feet of cartoon film." Jack Mercer: "Now, we come to the process which plays so great a part in making moving pictures today, and especially cartoons. The application of sound is called "Sound Synchronization." Thomas Moore: "That's right. In the spacious projection room the sound director, vocal artists, and the effects men face the screen. They watch the running film, harmonizing the voices and sound effects while the picture is being projected. Microphone's in effective positions in the recording room pick up and carry the sound over wires to a sound-proof room, where wax and film records are made. The recording thus made is called a 'take' and the film record is called a 'soundtrack.' The picture is projected on the screen a second time while the wax record is 'played back.' The directors now get the result of their first synchronized effort, pick the flaws and make the necessary corrections for the second 'take' to follow. This procedure may be repeated again and again until a perfect or satisfactory 'take' is accomplished, after which the 'played back' wax record is discarded. The film 'soundtrack' is then developed and transferred to the picture film. This is called the finished negative from which the prints are made. Any number of prints can be made from a single negative. The animated cartoon is now ready for general distribution. Jack, Jack, oh Jack, wake up!" Jack Mercer: "Where am I?" Thomas Moore: "Now suppose I ask you a few questions for a change." Jack Mercer: "Why, for sure, for sure." Thomas Moore: "In as much as you are in the Sound Department, perhaps you will demonstrate for us how you make some of the sounds." Jack Mercer: "I would be glad to." Thomas Moore: "Then suppose you give us your interpretation of a chicken." Jack Mercer: "Chicken? Mm-mm... (gives imitation)" Thomas Moore: "I think that one layed an egg." Jack Mercer: "How is this for a cow? (gives imitation)" Thomas Moore: "M-m-Strictly off the cob." Jack Mercer: "Well you should enjoy this one. It's a pig that gets caught in the fence. The farmer saws into the fence and the pig is freed. (gives imitation)" Thomas Moore: "The pig was very natural." Jack Mercer: "If you don't like those imitations, let us see what you can do." Thomas Moore: "Oh, it's easy. Why I can imitate three different dogs." Jack Mecer: "All right, go ahead." Thomas Moore: "This one is the Mexican Chu-wa-wa. (gives imitation)" Jack Mercer: "Uh-huh." Thomas Moore: "Next, the whippet. (Repeats same imitation)" Jack Mercer: "Oh, that's the whippet, eh?" Thomas Moore: "And this one will be the Dalmatian Bloodhound. (Repeats same imitation)" Jack Mercer: "Oh, those were three different dogs, eh? I must admit that was pretty good. Suppose we team up and do a cat and dog fight. You do three dogs and I'll do the cat." Thomas Moore: "And now we will close with our theme song." Category:News Category:Newspapers Category:1939